Bubbles
Bubbles (voiced by Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon! shorts, and by Tara Strong in the series) is one of the three main characters in the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Bubbles is portrayed as having short blonde (or yellow) hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined by a sweet, cheery, mild crybaby and gentle demeanor. She takes the role as the youngest out of the girls. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Her special superpowers are the Sonic Scream, understanding various foreign languages, and communicating with animals. Bubbles is also shown to have Superhuman Speed in the episode Members Only for flying around the globe, this also means she can be faster than Buttercup. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Her sisters Blossom and Buttercup *Her hair *Blossoms hair *Octi *Video games *Blue *Toys *Being a daughter-figure of Professer Utonium *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten *Chalk *Crayons *Drawing *Coloring *Learning *Flowers *Being cute, adorable and child-like *Her favorite cereal, Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets *Animals *Watching cartoons (especially Tom & Jerry, her favorite) *Giggling *Boomer (she thinks he's cute) *Blowing bubbles *Playgrounds *Being with her sisters *April *Being the role of the youngest of the girls the way she acts sometimes (although she's 5 like her sisters) *The City of Townsville *Baths *Playing dress-up *The Powerpuff Hotline *The Professor *Pop music *Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) *Tag *Proving how hardcore she is like her sisters, after being told "You know something, Bubbles? You're hardcore!" *The Geo Team Dislikes *Bullies *Villains *Crime *Animals dying *The dark (after time passed on for her to prove she's hardcore, when her sisters told her) *Vegetables (one-time) *Bugs *Spiders *Liver *Onions *Her sisters arguing *Townsville being grayscale *Being treated like a baby and terribly *The Town of Citiesville *Bad things happening to Octi *Cute toys being stomped on *Cooties (one-time) *Silent movies (as do her sisters) *Bad attitudes (although she can use it when it's time to get business taken care of) *The Gree Team Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:Female characters Category:Heroes